HeroicAAT
Heroic AAT Rules and Tips #its easy now, so just go with whatever. Ask on line if you want people to help with good teams. I'm leaving the old team tactics section below for posterity :-) Team tactics This section can be used to describe good tactics for how to use certain teams in certain phases. Please feel free to add your own! Zylo - use in P1. You use him on his own, and need to escape a lot and keep re-entering. See here for a youtube tutorial. NOW FIXED BY EA '''- but you can still use him with airplane mode and closing the game if an escape fails. Datcha + Clones - Video here showing 6 million !!!! in Phase 2. Leia + Clones - Write up here for this team that's really useful, but the video is in Russian. So read the text, but an English video showing 4mill is here Zideous + Zader - Another incredible P2 team, video here showing how to get 5.7mill. Droids + Jawa - The staple team for P2 for those that are miles away from teams above. Generally IG86, 88 and HK47 (lead). Back up with Chief Nebit (CN) and Jawa Engineer (JE). You want your JE to be fast so he can get your droids going, but once they start critting you should be able to topple the tank and score big. If you are struggling to topple in one turn, get all the turrets down in health, certainly making sure the main turret doesn't get a chance to fire. Then you should be able to get them down quickly with 88's and 47's AoE. If your droids lack the power to do this, you may be best off taking out the main gun and one side turret, and otherwise just attack the body. Mod droids for crit damage. Viedo link here showing 3mill with this team. Notes to increase chances of success with droids in P2: 1) Mod your droids with 2xCC + 4xCD, give secondary potency to hk47 to try to stick speed/defense down more often, remainder focus on damage secondaries (cd>cc>off). Mod your jawas with speed and health, but focus on speed over health, especially in JE. Avoid eliminating turrets in different turns, try to take all of them to red and then have an aoe to finish them off (ig88 very useful here), as that will give you extra morale bonus and more damage. If possible, topple the tank only when the main body is almost ready to move, don't topple if he has low TM. While toppled, if main body doesnt have debuffs speed down and/or defense down, you can use AoE from HK47 (preferably) or IG88 instead of their basics to try to stick those debuffs, as they will increase damage during topple. This should be done before using nebits taunt. 2) HK47, IG88, IG86 and JE are essencial for this phase. Nebit is the most effective 5th member, but although I've never tried it, I would think in theory GG, B2, Jawa and Datcha would be the best other options. Chirpatine - This is Emperor Palpatine, and a Chief Chirpa lead, with some tanks. Does very well in P3, but the Zader tactics below can produce higher scores. Zader - Good in P3. Generally he is just there to give turn meter to other toons. Use with TFP, EP and tanks, such as Royal Guard, Sun Fac or StHan. Use EP to shock all the adds (Additional characters, i.e. the droids) first to get the turn meter gain going. See below for a great write-up by Shooty on how to use this team... Shooty's Zader/Empire P3 Team Tactics Note: * Critical Chance = CC * Critical Damage = CD * Speed = Sp * Turn Meter = TM * Additional summoned Units = adds '''Phase 3 Team Composition * Darth Vader leader, hereafter DV. * TIE Fighter Pilot, hereafter TFP. * Emperor Palpatine, hereafter EP. * Royal Guard, hereafter RG. * Sun Fac, hereafter SF. Note: Sun Fac can be replaced with another taunter. You want high health, protection, defence. Shore Trooper as an example. Minimum requirements / very strong suggestions. * DV: ** Zeta'ed leadership ability "Inspiring Through Fear". The reason this is used is for the 50% chance of 20% TM when an enemy is damaged. ** Omega'ed AoE ability "Force Crush". The reason for this is that it will apply slow, that will help in the early turns. * TFP: ** Basic skill "Targeting Computer" omega'ed. TFP is the main damage dealer, so maxing TFP damage is very important. * EP: ** Basic skill "Lightning Strike" omega'ed.The duration of shock is important early in the phase. * RG: None * SF: None Obviously you want TFP and EP to deal as much damage as possible, IE CC,CD,Sp. You want RG and SF to have as much health/protection/defence. This means maxing out gear tiers, and modding appropriately. Basic Theory\Tactics * DV is mainly used for his leadership ability. ** In the first turn use his AoE ability "Force Crush" to apply slow to as many enemies as possible. ** You can use special ability "Culling Blade" in turn 2, but this will not do a great deal of damage, and will remove slow, so I would stick to basic attacks hereafter. ** Do NOT use AoE if it come off cooldown as this will kill the adds. You dont want to kill the adds. * EP's basic gives him 15% TM per shocked enemy. ** Only the adds can be shocked. There are 6 adds for 90% additional TM. ** Early in the phase, shock each add. Then continue to shock the Boss/B2. ** Do NOT use the AoE stun "Power of the Dark Side". This is a wasted turn early on, and later will kill the adds. You dont want to kill the adds as they provide your TM gain. ** Do NOT use health steal "Let the Hate Flow" as this will kill the adds. You dont want to kill the adds as they provide your TM gain. ** At the end of each of EP's turns his unique ability "Crackling Doom" deals damage to each shocked enemy. This cannot defeat an enemy, but it will count towards DV's leadership ability and keep the adds TM really low. * TFP's unique ability "Evasive Maneuvers" grants him 10% TM for each debuffed enemy. ** TFP is also your quickest character, this means in the opening turn you want to use your AoE "TIE Strike" to debuff as many enemies as possible. ** After turn 1 you want to only use the basic ability "Targeting Computer". The basic gains 35% damage per debuffed enemy, with 7 enemies debuffed you get 245% extra damage. ** Do NOT use your AoE after turn 1 as this can kill the adds. You dont want to kills the adds as they provide your TM gain and your damage boost. * RG in turn 1 check if the boss has speed down applied. ** If yes, use basic ability "Force Pike" on an add that has high health. ** If no, use a basic attack on the Boss\B2 to apply slow. ** As EP gets more and more shocks on the adds, EP will get faster and faster. ** Before EP starts attacking the Boss\B2, you need to use special ability "Imperial Phalanx", this will give your other taunter Fac as much survivability as possible. If you mess up the timing on this, retreat and try again. * Sun Fac in turn 1 hit a random add, maybe turn 2. ** As EP gets more and more shocks on the adds, EP will get faster and faster. ** Before EP starts attacking the Boss/B2, you need to use special ability "Subjugate". If you mess up the timing on this, retreat and try again. Nuno's Droid P2 Team Tactics Phase 2 Team Composition HK47 leader IG88 IG86 Jawa Engineer (JE) Chief Nebit (CN) Note: CN most effective 5th member, other alternatives could be GG, B2, Jawa, Datcha. Minimum requirements / very strong suggestions. HK47: All abilities should be omega'ed, but Assassin Protocol > Meatbag Mayhem > Superior Firepower; IG88: Only needs Rapid Fire Omega'ed; IG86: All abilities should be omega'ed, but Assassin Droid Tactics > Precision Strike > Droid Squad Tactics; JE: Miniature Detonator should be omega'ed for extra damage. Recalibrate > Patch Up should be omega'ed, but not dramatic if not. Nebit: Desert Ambush should be omega'ed. Others not necessary. Basic Theory\Tactics With droids in P2 its all about the speed and DPS. 1) Mod your droids with 2xCC + 4xCD, give secondary potency to hk47 to try to stick speed/defense down more often, remainder focus on damage secondaries (cd>cc>off). 2) Mod your jawas with speed and health, but focus on speed over health, especially in JE. 3) Avoid eliminating turrets in different turns, try to take all of them to red and then have an aoe to finish them off (ig88 very useful here), as that will give you extra morale bonus and more damage. 4) Use JE attack on main body, as turrets sometimes will be killed before the bombs have the chance to detonate, which would be a wasted turn. Use only JE basic on turrets if you need the assist to eliminate the turret (e.g. to topple the tank). 5) If possible, topple the tank only when the main body is almost ready to move, don't topple if he has low TM. 6) While toppled, if main body doesnt have debuffs speed down and/or defense down, you can use AoE from HK47 (preferably) or IG88 instead of their basics to try to stick those debuffs, as they will increase damage during topple. This should be done before using nebits taunt. 7) Make sure you time Nebit's taunt to reduce teammates cooldowns (JE>HK47>IG88>IG86), but try to use it as often as possible, even during the topple (you dont care about the taunt in itself, just the cooldown reduction). Same with JE, use recalibrate as often as possible, avoid using patch up as much as you can.